


Pictures

by matsukawas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, basically hanamatsu being fluffy and snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa just needed Hanamaki and Matsukawa to get together, without having a real logical explanation for this need of his. So when they actually did get together, the first thing they did was sending him a close-up selfie of themselves French kissing the hell out of each other.<br/>Apparently it wasn't such a bright idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad with titles okay  
> It's late here and I'm sleepy, I hope there aren't too many mistakes (⌣_⌣”)

Oikawa was the first to know that Matsukawa and Hanamaki were dating. Half of it because yes, he was a very observant and sharp individual, to the point it was almost like he could read people's thoughts, and the other half because he was the one who wanted them to get together the most. He just _needed_ them to date each other, without having a real logical explanation for this need of his.

So when they actually did get together (not like it was that difficult, those two were very tight to begin with anyway) the first thing they did was sending Oikawa a close-up selfie of themselves French kissing the hell out of each other.

Apparently it wasn't such a bright idea.

"Aren't you two moving too fast?!"

Oikawa scolded them in a squeaky voice. He made the two of them sit on a bench in an isolated corner of the school, standing in front of them and pointing at them aggressively, causing Matsukawa to sigh and to Hanamaki to shake his head.

"Oikawa, calm down. We literally only kissed." Hanamaki said, trying to reassure his panicking captain.

" _That_ was not a kiss!" Oikawa exclaimed, a horrified expression on his face, "Not a kiss for a couple who just started dating!"

"Cut this out," Matsukawa groaned, his patience leaving him almost completely, "what are you, a teacher? Our mother?"

"As your _captain_ , I can't let you do this kind of lewd thing!" Oikawa faked sobbing noises and wiped an invisible tear from his eye, "I didn't mean for this to happen when I said I want you two to get together! Your love was supposed to be pure and innocent!"

"Oh god." Matsukawa said, half laughing, and covered his face with his hands. Hanamaki hurried to comfort him by stroking his lap, smirking while doing so. He slid his hand to Matsukawa's inner thigh, just a little too close to his crotch, much to Oikawa's horror.

"Makki, stop!!" Oikawa yelled, suddenly blushing all the way up to his ears. "I told you not to do this kind of perverted things!"

"Oikawa, you hurt us when you keep calling us perverts." Hanamaki sniffled and grabbed Matsukawa's head, bringing it closer to his chest, "Look, you made Matsukawa cry."

"Yeah, you hurt me deeply." Matsukawa said in a monotonous voice, clearly not hurt and clearly not crying, Hanamaki's hands running in his hair.

Oikawa sighed, "I'm at loss, what can I do to help you two?"

"Maybe you should try to help yourself instead of helping us, we're a lost case anyway." Matsukawa said.

"Excatly. Hell, this is why you're still single even though you've got this look of yours."

"Don't forget his awful personality."

"Right, there's that too." Hanamaki nodded.

"Umm, guys? I'm still here?"

"Anyway," Matsukawa sat straight again, Hanamaki's hand still resting on his head, stroking it lightly, "you really should change this attitude of yours, Iwaizumi won't wait forever you know."

"I-Iwa-chan?" Oikawa said and averted his eyes, getting visibly flustered, "Why are you bringing Iwa-chan up now?"

"Oh my god, Matsukawa, this guy is helpless. Let's just leave him here and go somewhere else."

"Be strong, Hana, just for a while longer," Matsukawa said and took Hanamaki's hands in his, "if we don't do something he won't ever stop getting in our way."

"Can you two stop acting like I'm not even here?! And I suddenly can't help but think you suit better for the drama club than the volleyball club."

"I'll get this straight," Hanamaki said, pointing at Oikawa, "You're clever to the point it's scary, but when it comes to romance and the likes you're clueless. Dense. Ridiculously ignorant."

"Aren't you mistaking? Oikawa-san has many fans after all!" Oikawa said, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Fans, but when was the last time you had a relationship?"

"I know your head is full with volleyball so there's no place left for other things," Matsukawa said, tapping on his own head, "but be a little more aware to your surroundings, will you?"

"Like, realize already how a certain person feels about you, and how you feel about them. Also, stop being so disgustingly naïve and let us love birds have some fun."

"Yeah, stop being so nagging just because you can't get laid."

"I… don't…" Oikawa started, his face getting paler with every word his friends said.

"You don't understand, right." Matsukawa sighed and got up from the bench, "Let's go Hanamaki, it's useless."

"Coming~" said Hanamaki and followed Matsukawa, tapping twice on Oikawa's shoulder before he left.

Oikawa remained in his place, his brain blank, unable to call Hanamaki and Matsukawa back. The conversation he just had with his friends didn't make any sense. What were they telling him again?

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa stood by the kitchen counter, filling two mugs with coffee and sugar while he waited for the kettle to boil. He wasn't even a little startled when an arm slid around his waist and a familiar chin rested on his shoulder. He was used to it.

"Matsukawa. Coffe."

"I heard you the first time, just wait for a little longer." Matsukawa mumbled, feeling Hanamaki's skin against his, "By the way why are you in your boxers?"

"My house, my rules."

"Isn't your sister supposed to come back soon?"

"My house, my rules." Hanamaki repeated, wrapping his other arm around Matsukawa's slim waist, "And believe me or not, she saw me in boxers almost as many times as you did."

"I mean you have to decide, either you're fully dressed or fully undressed, you can't stop somewhere in the middle. Just for your knowledge, I prefer the later."

"Now you're talking." Hanamaki smirked and sneaked a wet kiss on Matsukawa's neck, "Be careful that Oikawa won't hear you though, he might ban us from coming to each other's houses."

Matsukawa snorted and turned to pour the now hot water to the two cups, stirring the dark liquid with a spoon. He then picked the cups and walked to the kitchen table, Hanamaki following him, humming a cheerful tune, his hand still resting on his boyfriend's waist.

Matsukawa sat down on one of the chairs, taking in his hands the black mug he regularly used whenever he came over to Hanamaki's house. Even Hanamaki's parents referred to this mug as "Matsukawa-kun's cup", and a tiny smile appeared on his face as the thought crossed his mind.

 

"What are you smiling for? Still thinking about me being naked?" Hanamaki asked, flopping down on the chair next to Matsukawa, his fingers tapping on the surface of his cup, an inviting smirk on his face.

Matsukawa blew twice on the steam rising from the hot coffee and took one sip, "You're literally half naked right here in front of me, I don't need to _think_ about it."

"You sure love to ruin the mood don't you." Hanamaki sighed and took a sip from his coffee, only to spit said sip out a second later, coughing, "God this is disgusting! It's so bitter!"

Matsukawa tried really hard to hold his laughter, knowing Hanamaki would get angry, but he couldn't help it, it was too much. He put his mug back on the table and covered his face with his hands, his laughter filling the room.

"Bastard, you know I love my coffee with lots of sugar! You did it on purpose!"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but your reaction, your face-" Matsukawa laughed louder, which earned him a graceful smack on the back of his head.

"Jerk, asshole. I will get you back, just you wait." Hanamaki pouted and got up, leaving the table to add more sugar to the coffee that was too bitter for his sweet loving tongue.

"What a dirty mouth," Matsukawa said, rubbing the back of his head, calling after Hanamaki, "Too much sugar isn't good for your health, I'm just a kind person who worries about his boyfriend."

"Kind my ass," Hanamaki's voice got closer, "and anyway in my case too _little_ sugar isn't good for my health." he sat on his chair again, putting his fixed coffee glass aggressively on the table and then he glared at Matsukawa so intensively the taller guy felt his face burning.

"Stop it with the glaring, your coffee will get cold." Matsukawa said, trying to keep his cool, drinking his coffee while checking his phone, trying to distract himself. It was still an afternoon hour, and Hanamaki's sister should be home soon, he shouldn't be thinking about inappropriate things. For a moment he swore he could hear Oikawa's voice echoing in his head, scolding him, which made him chuckle. If Oikawa knew for how long they've actually been dating and what they've done… he would faint on the spot.

Matsukawa's thoughts got cut when a warm hand slid under his uniform shirt. He had to put his mug down on the table while the long, soft fingers traveled on his skin, drawing circles on it, resting just a little bit too long on his chest.

"Excuse me, Hanamaki-kun, but may I ask what you are doing at this time of the day?"

"That's me getting back at you." Hanamaki said with a cunning voice, dragging his chair closer to Matsukawa. He wrapped his free arm around Matsukawa's shoulders and as Hanamaki kept stroking Matsukawa's chest, he kissed his jaw repeatedly, his lips lingering for awhile longer after every kiss he dropped on it. He then brought his mouth to the black haired guy's neck and licked the exposed skin, tasting sweat and cologne and warmth. 

Hanamaki's tongue felt good, so good it sent shivers down Matsukawa's spine. His hand kept on messing with his chest and Matsukawa had to tilt his head backwards, exhaling, bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

As though Hanamaki was able to read Matsukawa's mind, he retreated his tongue, and closed his lips on Matsukawa's red skin, sucking it eagerly, being completely rough and messy, letting his teeth bump against it. Hanamaki's lips were warm and soft and even though Matsukawa knew them so well, he felt like the shorter boy was showing him yet again a new, unknown world. Everything felt amazingly good, and as Matsukawa closed his eyes in pleasure a moan made its way out of his throat.

Just as he thought he could totally come just from being given a hickey, the godly lips left his skin, and after them the familiar hand let go of his chest. He opened his eyes, a little disappointed everything was over, realizing he was barely breathing.

Hanamaki's face turned red and he was still smirking, looking stupidly satisfied. He too was breathing heavily and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"My revenge felt good, didn’t it?"

Matsukawa clicked his tongue, the places where Hanamaki touched with his lips and hand felt like they were on fire, "You're so lewd, Makki."

"Shit, your ability to ruin the mood is pro leveled." Hanamaki shook his head and then rested it on Matsukawa's shoulders, glancing happily at the nice job he did with his boyfriend's neck. But his captain's words kept running through his head thanks to said boyfriend.

"What if we tell him." Hanamaki asked suddenly, his hand casually grabbing Matsukawa's, tangling their fingers together, their coffee mugs completely forgotten.

"Tell him what?" Matsukawa asked, completely unfocused. His skin still felt like it was burning and he couldn't lie, he was super horny and it was _hard_ to keep his cool when his half naked boyfriend kept on clinging to him.

"That he wasn't the one who got us together. That we're actually dating since second year."

Matsukawa started to feel just a little better, "If he knew that, he'd cry."

"He would, wouldn't he." Hanamaki confirmed, "But I kinda want to see that. I want to see his face."

"Hana, no." Matsukawa hurried to say, knowing Hanamaki's mind was almost as evil as their captain's and that he should stop the light haired boy from getting any crazy ideas.

"Why? Just think about it. Imagine it."

Of course Matsukawa imagined it, and he had to admit it was pleasing, but he thought they should wait a little before they hurt Oikawa's pride

"No means no. Your ideas are always disastrous, we got freaking scolded by Oikawa for being 'not pure' because one of your ideas."

"What choice did we have? He was getting seriously annoying, saying stuff like 'Makki! Mattsun! You two would look _sooo_ good together! You both have sleepy eyes, you both always look so bored, you're sassy, you're salty, you're-'"

"I get it," Matsukawa said, Hanamaki's perfect imitation skills causing him to giggle, "but sending him _that_ picture, you know. Of us kissing. That was the worst idea, and it was yours."

"I think it's a good picture, you look so hot in it."

"Maybe, but it's that picture's fault that we're in the current situation."

"Hmmm." was the only thing Hanamaki said, looking like he can't care less about the matter, playing with Matsukawa's fingers and nails.

 Matsukawa sighed, happy Hanamaki stopped bringing up weird ideas for the time being. The sexual frustration he felt earlier left him completely, and the only thing left was a tiny tingling feeling on his neck. Hanamaki's hand fitted perfectly in his, it always did, and he found himself amazed again how peaceful and relaxing it felt to just sit next to this person, to just touch him.

Matsukawa's mobile phone suddenly ringed a few times, ruining the silent. He unlocked the screen and found he got a new message on LINE.

"Who?" Hanamaki asked.

"It's Oikawa." Matsukawa answered. Hanamaki lifted his head from Matsukawa's shoulder and Matsukawa showed him the messages.

The first message was a selfie of Oikawa in the local park, photogenic as always, holding an ice cream in his free hand. In the background a slightly bored Iwaizumi could be seen, holding an ice cream just like the brunette's, trying to avoid the camera.

"What a hot date." Hanamaki snickered.

Matsukawa scrolled down to read the rest of the messages.

 

 **Oikawa-san （ゝ。∂ )**  
[pic]  
[Iwa-chan and me are in the park rn~!]  
[The ice cream is sooo good!]  
[I hope you're not doing anything naughty!! (>_<)]

 

"Help, someone help this kid." Matsukawa felt like throwing his mobile to the other side of the room.

"He didn’t learn anything from the little talk we had today it seems." Hanamaki said, looking like he's deep in thoughts, which was a bad sign. Then his face suddenly lightened up, which was an even worse sign.

"Matsukawa, I just thought of something."

"Hana, _no_." Matsukawa said, his voice almost begging.

"Hana, _yes_. Come with me." Hanamaki dragged Matsukawa with him without waiting for his answer, pulling him by the hand he held all this time. They entered Hanamaki's room and sat on the bed. Hanamaki grabbed the buttons of Matsukawa's school uniforms, threatening to unbutton them.

"What now?" Matsukawa asked with a smirk, not protesting whatsoever.

"I'm taking your shirt off." Hanamaki mumbled, being busy with the buttons, already done with half of them.

"I can see that." Matsukawa said, suddenly getting suspicious, "Is it for naughty proposes?"

"Very naughty, but not the kind of naughty you'd like I'm afraid." Hanamaki was done with unbuttoning the shirt and slowly slid the fabric off Matsukawa's shoulders, "Let's take a picture of us shirtless and send it to Oikawa. Let's make it look like an 'after sex' kind of picture."

Matsukawa was speechless. He looked at the boy in front of him, with his sparkling eyes and his ever big smirk, and he couldn’t understand what was going through his mind. But what amazed him was the fact that he didn't mind going along with Hanamaki's shameless pranks, it was as though he was enchanted by him.

"Wait, wait." Matsukawa started, shirtless already, while Hanamaki pushed him down on the bed, "What's the point? He'd just panic and whine about how he's so disappointed in us."

"Well it's not like he's wrong when he says we're doing lewd things. I mean can you even count how many time we did it?"

"But _he_ doesn't have to know. I really can't stand him being so nagging anymore. Also, Iwaizumi is with him right now, and I don't want to get Iwaizumi involved in your schemes. He is the purest of us all."

Hanamaki sighed "You always had a soft spot for our Iwaizumi."

"Same goes to you."

"True," Hanamaki said and flopped down next to Matsukawa, sliding his arm under his neck, "but I want to do it _becaus_ e Iwaizumi is with him. Don't you see? We can put an ending to our suffering right here, right now."

And suddenly it hit Matsukawa, "So you think if Iwaizumi is with Oikawa when he sees the picture then…" Matsukawa found it hard to put it into words, "then what?"

"Then maybe our idiot captain would realize his feelings? Or maybe Iwaizumi would get the courage to confess? I mean Oikawa ending up with Iwaizumi is the best possible scenario. If he has a lover then he'd stop clinging to us and we can flirt all we want~"

Matsukawa narrowed his eyes at Hanamaki, "You know that's not going to work."

"Well it's worth trying. Also, it's going to be hilarious."

"You just let your real intentions slip in there."

"Come on Issei, don't be such a party pooper," Hanamaki pouted, burying his face in the crook of Matsukawa's neck, "you know that in the end you can't refuse me."

Matsukawa sighed in defeat, knowing the light haired boy was right. In the end, he always ended up following Hanamaki's ideas. Matsukawa wasn't so innocent himself actually, he also sometimes came up with terrible ideas, but Hanamaki's were much more disastrous.

Hanamaki, seeing that Matsukawa accepted his fate, smiled his widest and moved to the next step. He got under the blanket together with Matsukawa, making sure it looks as though they're naked. He then took Matsukawa's mobile and turned the camera on.

"Matsukawa, please try harder," Hanamaki chuckled at the completely blank expression Matsukawa was wearing, poking Matsukawa's cheek, "that's not how a person who just did the deed with his dear, cute boyfriend looks like."

"How about you help me make it look like we just did the deed." Matsukawa joked, hand stroking Hanamaki's cheek playfully, and Hanamaki's eyes began to sparkle which made Matsukawa feel scared and delighted at the same time.

Hanamaki licked Matsukawa's ear, it was so sudden Matsukawa actually flinched, feeling the heat rising to he cheeks. Hanamaki moved closer, grinding his crotch against Matsukawa's legs, sliding his hand down his thigh, feeling how firm and strong it is, admiring how it got even more muscular since the first time he was able to touch it freely.

"I think you're ready to take this picture now."

"Die. You better make it up to me later." Matsukawa mumbled, shoving Hanamaki's face away.

"I will, don't get mad." Hanamaki smirked, ruffling Matsukawa's soft hair.

He then got into position again, trying to take the picture one more time, satisfied Matsukawa's face wasn't so aloof anymore. He wrapped his free arm around Matsukawa's shoulders, signing a V sign with it, Matsukawa following his lead, signing a V sign as well. Seemed like Matsukawa got in the mood suddenly, because he kissed Hanamaki's shoulder and Hanamaki, thinking it can't get anymore perfect than this, pressed on the screen and took the picture.

"We are so fine Issei," Hanamaki said with amazement, admiring the newly taken photo, "we should take a real after sex photo next time. I mean look at us."

"Yeah, yeah, just send it to Oikawa already before I start regretting the whole thing." Matsukawa said, actually enjoying seeing Hanamaki all excited and in high spirits, even though the reason behind them was very wrong.

"Okay, sent!" Hanamaki laughed and Matsukawa couldn't deny how evil this laughter sounded.

"You're just terrible," Matsukawa laughed, sitting up in the bed, "for the first time I feel grateful for being your boyfriend so you can't pull your shitty pranks on me."

" _Our_ shitty pranks." Hanamaki patted Matsukawa's back, his fingers trailing on his spine, "and I still can pull pranks on you, I just feel sorry for you because I love you so much, you know."

"Isn't it like, exactly the same thing I just said?"

"Is it?"

"It is. I can't believe my boyfriend is such an idiot."

"Shut up, you fatass." Hanamaki pouted, and Matsukawa's chest suddenly overflowed with love for this boy, the boy he spent three years of his life with, inseparable, and god, how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, knowing well this feeling was mutual.

Matsukawa bent forward and met Hanamaki's lips, kissing so gently. He felt the pout disappearing, a smile taking its place. He moved his tongue slowly, wanting the moment to last forever, feeling how Hanamaki was moving along with him, completely in sync, breathing heavily. Hanamaki's soft, quiet moans made him feel weak in the knees, making him want to be rougher but he couldn't, he could only press his lips softly and slowly, his hand holding a burning cheek, stroking it. He was so gentle in every touch, knowing Hanamaki liked it, he _felt_ how much he liked it from the way he kissed back, pressing Matsukawa's face closer to his using his hands, licking and biting, opening his mouth as though he was trying to devour him. And Matsukawa didn't mind letting him doing just that.

Matsukawa sent his hand to his own belt, struggling a bit with it. As he finally succeeded in opening it, the sound of the front door being opened could be heard from downstairs.

"Takahrio, I'm home!"

Matsukawa broke the kiss, thinking how this day was full of disappointments and from the looks of it so did Hanamaki, who stayed frozen in his place, muttering curses under his breath.

"Damn it, damn it. Matsukawa, wear your shirt and do your fucking belt. Stupid sister, I'll never forgive her."

Matsukawa chuckled awkwardly and did as he was told. Hanamaki's reactions were always the best. They honestly never failed to amuse him. Just as Matsukawa finished buttoning his shirt back, Hanamaki's big sister opened the door to the room.

"Matsukawa-kun! As I thought you're here!" Hanamaki-nee-san smiled and waved to Matsukawa.

"What's that supposed to be? You greet Matsukawa before greeting your own little brother?" Hanamaki asked, crossing his hands on his chest.

"Takahiro, are you walking around the house half naked again? It's rude to Matsukawa-kun you know!"

"It's fine, nee-san," Matsukawa said, smiling his brightest smile that made Hanamaki raise an eyebrow at him, "I'm used to it already."

"Even if you're used to it it's still rude!" She shook her head.

"Okay, that's enough." Hanamaki got up from the bed, and walked to the entrance, trying to shove his sister out of the room.

"Matsukawa-kun, eat dinner with us okay?" She said and stepped out, not before punching Hanamaki on the top of his head.

"Sure thing." Matsukawa answered. Hanamaki and his sister's fights always made him laugh. Sometimes he thought that they were a genderbent version of each other, but when he tried to say it to Hanamaki once he got really mad.

"Stupid nee-san," Hanamaki groaned, locked the door and climbed back on the bed, settling on Matsukawa's laps, "first she interrupts us and then she tries to steal you away from me."

"It is rude to walk naked around the house though."

"But I'm not naked, I still got my boxers on right? Also you get free fanservice so I don't want to hear you complain." Hanamaki said, squeezing Matsukawa's face between his hands.

"I'm no complaining. Not at all." Matsukawa smiled and kissed Hanamaki's collar bones, hands sliding on his back lower and lower, grabbing his ass softly.

Hanamaki gasped and then giggled, lifting Matsukawa's face. He kissed him, continuing from where they left earlier. He ran his hand in the messy hair which surpisingly was so soft and smelled so good, smelled like Matsukawa. Matsukawa's big hands were burning on his skin and Hanamaki could already feel the blood rushing to his crotch.

Like from a far he could hear the faint sounds of a mobile phone ringing. It sounded like it came from another dimension, but the phone ringed non-stop, Hanamaki counted at least ten "beeps" that signed Line messages.

 _It's Oikawa_ , a thought popped at the back of his head, and somehow he really wanted to check those messages, he couldn't remember why exactly but he was sure he had a good reason for it.

But god, there wasn't a force in the world that could make him stop this kiss. Matsukawa's tongue in his mouth, his hands on his skin, his crotch that got harder and harder beneath him. Their bodies, completely in sync.

Indeed, he was sure the messages can wait. Nothing could be more important or amazing than this man in front of him, and in that moment he realized again, that his place is between this person's arms.

And the world could just freeze in that moment forever for all he cared.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really has no plot haha i hope you enjoyed Hanamatsu being shitty uncles though!


End file.
